Missing
by alohomora07
Summary: cant make the summary just read this awful fict... main pair kookv slash minv...


A KookTae fanfic **_made_** by **_me_**

Inspired by Teen Top's song

Missing

With a couple of **_warnings_**

And there's **_No_** **_sekuel_** for this... So **_don't_** **_ask_** **_for_** **_i_** ** _t_**

.

.

Note : it's a _Flashback_

Derap langkah cepat bergema di lorong kawasan apartemen itu. Pria bersurai jelaga itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah menatap nanar pintu berwarna coklat di hadapannya. Menggenggam **handle** pintu dengan **tremor** menyertai.

Nyaris membanting pintu, dirinya tergesa melesak masuk. Berantakan. Satu kata yang langsung mengacaukan pikirannya. Bukan karena dirinya harus membereskannya, bukan. Lebih dari itu. Dirinya memang harus **membereskan** sesuatu.

Matanya kacau bergulir ke seluruh sudut. Berharap menemukan apa yang di carinya. Nihil. Langkah dan matanya awas menyusuri ruangan tiap ruangan dengan hasil yang sama. Gemuruh jantungnya entah kenapa semakin cepat. Dirinya mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membantunya.

Langkahnya memelan saat melewati kasur. Memutarinya, dirinya melihat ke bawah kasur. Dan jantungnya seakan berdetak sakit. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas.

Tidak.

 **Jangan**.

Pemuda itu. Pemuda dengan surai grey ash yang berantakan. Tergeletak tepat di bawah kasur. Dan pandangan mata yang kosong. Statis. Tak bergerak. Hanya dadanya yang naik-turun, menandakan dirinya masih hidup. Kulitnya sangat pucat. Dan binaran matanya hanya menampakkan kekosongan.

Pria bersurai jelaga itu perlahan mengulurkan tangannya, berniat mengeluarkan pemuda tersebut dari bawah ranjang. Tetapi pemuda itu beringsut menjauhkan diri, menggigiti kuku jarinya resah.

Jungkook, pemuda bersurai jelaga itu merasa sesak di dadanya. Melihat pemuda itu beringsut menjauh, ketakutan. Onyx-nya memanas, dirinya memalingkan wajah tak sanggup melihat pemandangan di depannya.

 **You** **got a be stronger cause you're my** **star**

.

.

.

" _Hai Jungkook-ie. Kesini. Ayo kita foto bersama." pemuda itu terseyum begitu lebar. Sangat cantik. Bagaimana dirinya terseyum seperti tanpa beban._

 _"Yak! Jiminie! Ayoo cepat! Dasar siput!"_

 _Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka bertiga hanya berkumpul bersama di apartemen Taehyung, sang pemuda cantik pemilik senyum lebar. Melakukan apapun yang mereka suka. Karena ini memang saatnya mereka untuk berkumpul._

 _Jungkook yang hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat Taehyung dan Jimin saling bertengkar. Saat melihat Jimin mengacak lembut surai halus Taehyung. Saat Taehyung dengan santainya memeluk Jimin di depan Jungkook. Saat mereka saling mengecup bibir di depan Jungkook._

 _Ya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum singkat. Karena dirinya tau._

 _Taehyung telah menambatkan hatinya pada Jimin. Seorang pemuda brengsek yang sayangnya sangat beruntung karena mampu mendapatkan hati Taehyung._

"Taehyung." suara lirih Jungkook tak juga membawa atensi pemuda yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya beralih. Pemuda bersurai ash grey itu hanya meringkuk di atas kursi sambil memeluk bantal dan mengigiti kuku jarinya. Pandangannya kosong.

"Taeㅡ" tenggorokan Jungkook terasa tercekat. Dadanya sangat sesak melihat keadaan pemuda dihadapannya. "Taehyung. Jangan seperti ini." perlahan Jungkook ingin menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang tremor. Tetapi pemuda itu terlihat ketakutan. Makin mengerutkan tubuhnya resah.

Tangan Jungkook terhenti begitu saja di udara. Onyx-nya membola terkejut. Menghela napas, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang membuat matanya kian memanas. Dirinya mencoba terseyumㅡ walaupun rasanya teramat sulit.

"Aku Jungkook. Tidak mungkin kau melupakanku kan? Aku disini." suaranya tak stabil. Tapi tetap mencoba untuk terdengar lembut. Dan senyum palsu itu masih terlihat di bibirnya.

Taehyung tersentak. Perlahan netra-nya mencoba untuk memfokuskan pada Jungkook. Bibir tremornya perlahan bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"... **in** " Jungkook dengan sabar mencoba mendengarkan apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Taehyung. "JiㅡㅡJi

... **ㅡㅡJimin** "

.

.

.

 _Didalam ruangan itu terdengar jeritan dan berbagai bunyi benda yang saling bertubrukan. Sementara, seorang pemuda tengah berlari panik menuju ruangan itu. Tetapi pintu itu terkunci. Memblok akses orang untuk tau apa yang tengah terjadi._

 _Pintu itu di ketuk dengan brutal. Saat lengkingan jeritan tak juga henti._

 _"Tae! Buka pintunya! Apa yang kau lakukan!"_

 _"Taehyung! Buka!"_

 _Dirinya makin panik ketika tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi dari dalam ruangan itu._

 _Mencoba menerobos masuk dengan mendobrak pintu itu. Menendangnya hingga terbuka. Onyx-nya menemukan sosok pemuda kurus bergelung di tepat di bawah jendela yang terbuka. Jantungnya berdetak menggila, mencoba menepis berbagai prasangka di otaknya._

 _Langkahnya melebar, takut jika dirinya terlambat sedetik saja, dirinya akan diliputi penyesalan tak berujung._

 _Merengkuh pemuda yang bagai tak bernyawa itu. Memeluknya erat dan hangat. Tremor menyertai rengkuhan mereka._

 _"Jangan seperti ini, Taehyung. Aku mohon."_

 _"Jimin..." napas Jungkook tercekat kala nama itu berhembus diatara mereka._

 _"Diaㅡㅡ Diaㅡ" pemuda yang dipanggil Taehyung itu bergetar menyuarakan satu nama yang terus bergulir di kepala cantiknya._

 _Merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu semakin erat. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada tubuh yang gemetar itu. Hatinya sakit, tentu saja. Tapi dirinya mencoba untuk menekan gejolak panas didadanya._

 _Memejamkan mata erat. Menghalau rasa panas yang menusuk onyx-nya._

 _"Aku tau. Jangan diteruskan jika kau tak bisa."_

.

.

.

 _Hantaman keras menyapa wajah pemuda yang masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimutnya. Mau tak mau pemuda itu terbangun dengan alis menukik tajam._

 _Pemuda bersurai **pink** dengan **piercing** menghiasi kedua telinganya itu hanya berdecak malas ketika tahu pelaku pemukulan wajahnya._

 _"Wah sambutan pagi yang bagus, **dude**." sarkasnya._

 _"Bedebah bangsat!"_

 _"Whoa... **Calm down, buddy."**_

 _Pemuda pelaku pemukulan itu melirik sinis pada samping pemuda bersurai **pink** itu. Di sisi ranjang yang lain terlihat seorang wanita yang terbangun karena keributan itu._

 _"Cih. Dasar keparat. Hanya karena jalang ini, kau membuat Taehyung menangis lagi, bangsat!"_

 _"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami, **Lu**?" pinta pemuda bersurai pink itu kepada wanita disebelahnya._

 _" **Of course, Jim**." sebelum turun, wanita itu mengecup singkat bibir pemuda itu. Yang membuat amarah pemuda satunya langsung tersulut lagi._

 _" **Fuckin' Bastard!"**_

 _Pemuda bersurai **pink** itu pasrah menerima pukulan, lagi. Entah karena dia merasa bersalah. Atau hanya malas merespon karena, hell, dirinya baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya._

 _"Aku sudah cukup bersabar, Park Jimin." intonasi nya terasa mencekat._

 _"Aku tidak sengaja, ok. Maaf. Katakan pada Taehyung bahwa aku menyesal." jawabnya enteng._

 _"Bedebah sialan!"_

 _"Whoaaㅡ Whoaaahhh... **Calm, dude**. Kau berubah jadi kelinci pemarah yang menyebalkan, Jeon Kookie." sinis nya._

 _"Aku melepaskan Taehyung untukmu agar dia tidak tersakiti, bedebah! Kenapa kau malah menyakitinya begitu dalam!"_

 _"Ambil saja lagi. **As simple as that, dude**."_

 _Lalu setelahnya Jungkook langsung memukuli Jimin membabi buta. Memukulinya kalap._

 _Tetapi Jimin tak memberikan balasan apapun. Bukan karena dirinya tak sanggup memukul pemuda yang dipanggil kelinci berotot itu._

 _Dirinya pernah memukuli satu genk tanpa masuk ruang IGD. Bahkan karena dirinyalah Jungkook mengenal arena tinju jalanan._

 _Tapi tidak. Dirinya hanya diam menerima semua pukulan itu. Sambil tersenyum miring._

 _Kelelahan, Jungkook menghentikan pukulannya. Melihat Jimin yang babak belur. Tetapi Jimin hanya terseyum miring, meludahkan darah yang menggenang di mulutnya._

 _"Aku akan mengambilnya dan menjaganya. Kau sebaiknya jangan mendekatinya lagi." ujarnya tegas kemudian beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri._

 _"Kheheheheu." Jimin, pemuda itu terkekeh kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lelehan hangat nampak turun dari hazel-nya. Memburamkan pandangan dan membasahi pipinya. "Aahh Jungkookie memang selalu dapat diandalkan." seperti orang gila, Jimin menangis dan tertawa bersamaan. Mengocehkan hal-hal yang tak dapat diutarakannya._

 _Menutup wajahnya yang basah dengan tangan, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Hazel-nya menerawang jauh. Nyeri di wajahnya akibat lebam yang di siram lelehan air mata tak membuatnya meringis sedikitpun. Membayangkan wajah manis Taehyung-nya ㅡmasih bisakah dirinya menambahkan partikel kepunyaan di belakang nama itu._

 _Menghela napasnya yang teramat berat dan sakit. Dirinya memejamkan mata membayangkan apapun yang dapat membuat hatinya tak terlalu sakit._

 _"Aku mohon. Jaga **dia** untukku."_

 ** _We were in a bad relationship from the start_**

 ** _Obsessing and restricting each other_**

 ** _We spit out words we didn't mean_**

 ** _Even after the repeating fights, we believed this was love_**

 ** _As we comforted ourselves_**

 ** _I kept trying to fix my habit_**

 ** _But your face keeps looking dark_**

.

.

.

Taehyung terdiam.

Tetap statis di posisinya. Matanya kosong. Hanya tarikan napasnya yang terlihat. Keadaannya tetap sama ketika saat pertama kali Jungkook menemukannya.

Wajahnya pucat, dengan bibir yang juga pucat. Netra-nya perlahan menjatuhkan bulir-bulir hangat. Tapi Taehyung tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dirinya terlalu lelah. Hatinya sudah menjadi butiran kecil hingga dirinya tak sanggup untuk merakitnya lagi.

Yang hanya dapat ia lakukan hanyalah bernapas. Bahkan menangis sesegukan telah menjadi terlalu melelahkan baginya. Tetapi air mata bagai mengkhianati dirinya. Tak menyadari kalau wajahnya telah basah.

Jungkook masih setia di sampingnya. Hatinya ikut teriris melihat Taehyung yang bagai boneka hidup. Seperti mempunyai raga tapi kehilangan jiwa.

Ayahnya pernah berkata jika lelaki itu harus menjadi kuat untuk orang yang dikasihi. Fisik maupun mental. Sedari kecil dirinya mendidik otak kecil nya agar dapat menjadi seperti yang ayah katakan.

Katakan dirinya terlalu melankolis atau apapun itu. **He doesn't give a shit.** Melihat Taehyung yang seperti itu, dirinya sakit bukan kepalang.

Dirinya disini. Tepat disamping pemuda itu. Tapi mengapa dirinya bagai kasat mata?

Menyerahkan Taehyung kepada Jimin, dirinya mengira Taehyung akan bahagia. Karena sedari awal dirinya hanya pihak ketiga yang muncul dengan label teman. Memasuki kehidupan mereka dengan membawa tag persahabatan.

Dirinya tak mengira perasaan itu dapat muncul. Semakin lama semakin besar. Dan tak dapat dihentikan. Jadi, dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi. Bersama segala rasa dihatinya. Tak membiarkan Taehyung maupun Jimin mengetahui barang secuilpun.

Sepertinya roda nasib belun cukup mempermainkannya. Ketika telfon tengah malam itu mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Dan mengganggu segala susunan dan setiap tata ruang di hatinya.

Tak menyangka Taehyung-nya sehancur ini.

Dadanya terasa berat dan sesak bersamaan. Napasnya perlahan tercekat. Dirinya ingin berteriak didepan pemuda ini. Bahwa dirinya disini. Tepat disampingnya. Bahunya telah kokoh untuk jadi tempat sandaran. Hatin dan pikirannya telah siap untuk menerima setiap airmata Taehyung.

Tapi Taehyung hanya diam. Menyimpan semua kesedihan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dirinya lelah. Menangis kencang dan terjatuh. Tetapi tak ada satupun yang merangkulnya.

Jungkook jatuh terduduk di hadapan Taehyung. Bahunya bergetar. Dirinya sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Isakan pertama Jungkook membuat napas Taehyung tercekat.

Jungkook yang menangis karenanya. Perlahan isakan Taehyung terdengar menyusul. Mereka menangis kencang menumpahkan segalanya.

Jungkook dengan segala keputusan sepihaknya dan Taehyung yang merasa sangat bodoh.

Mereka meraung bersama di tengah keheningan malam. Menyalahkan takdir yang memainkan perasaan mereka.

Perlahan, Taehyung merengkuh tubuh di depannya dengan gemetar. Tangisannya makin kencang. Menyadari kalau dirinya tak menangis sendirian.

Jungkook terkejut. Membalas rangkulan Taehyung tak kalah erat. Ingin menyampaikan lewat pelukannya bahwa dirinya disini.

Dirinya ada.

Dan dirinya selalu disampingnya.

Mereka yang sama-sama tersakiti. Mereka yang sama-sama dipermainkan takdir yang membelenggu. Mereka yang sama-sama hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

 ** _Everything stayed the same but only you are missing_**

 ** _This is a break up, this is reality_**

 ** _Come back to me_**

 ** _Forgetting you right now is really not easy_**

 ** _It's not as easy as it sounds_**

.

.

.

FIN

 _Writer corner's_

 _sampah berikutnya in this garbage :"_

 _just enjoy it somehow :"_


End file.
